It is known in the art to provide an adjustable windshield for motorcycles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,483 to Greger discloses one such device. The Greger patent discloses a windshield adjustment system that includes four guide arms, each pivotally connected to the windshield at one end and pivotally connected to the cycle body at the other end. The longitudinal centerline of the windshield separates the four guide arms into two pairs, each pair having a lower arms, and an upper arm. The lower guide arms are directly rotated by an actuator about a first fixed horizontal axis, causing the upper guide arms to rotate about a second fixed horizontal axis, and thereby adjusting the windshield inclination.